heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.13 - Two-Sided Circus
It's an early summer's day when the Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Circus comes to the city. It's not so much a 'big top' anymore, and hasn't been in the city for decades. Instead, housed in the Madison Square Garden Arena, there are brightly coloured tarps hanging from the vaulted ceilings to make it look as if there's a 'big top'. Beneath, the crowds are in full force in the seating area. Trapeze artists are flying through the air, with the barest of nets set beneath them, and in each of the three rings on the ground, troupes are going through their actions; clowns, elephants.. The elf in blue tries to make it every year.. he does, but fails each time. It seems something always comes up. It's actually remarkable that Kurt's even considered it this year, what with everything that's been going on in his life recently. But, he's back from the boat, and the wallet is out to actually pay for a ticket. He's not looking to enter the big top.. not quite yet. Kurt Wagner is a sideshow fan. Go figure. To say that Mystique has been spying on her son would be a bit of an exaggeration. She's been keeping track of him, more or less, but to be blunt about it she's had more important things to worry about than discovering where he plants his tail every day for lunch. All it takes is a Brotherhood underling performing a brief psychic scan once in a while, or a street agent in the right place at the right time, to gather some basic intel. Her map of Kurt's activities is vague at best, but when the pieces are put together and with the circus now in town... It had been a toss-up between here and his favorite cathedral. Her timing can only be so good when she doesn't have an approximate window to operate within. There's no way of knowing what day he might show up, what time of day. So, she's not there to meet him at the front gates. But, she's not that far out. Right now she's also a security worker. Free admission! Kurt wouldn't have a lot of time to get drawn into the scene before a more formally dressed woman comes up to him, complete with a hat and cop blocker shades, straight blonde hair drawn back into a no-nonsense tail. "Excuse me sir, would you please come with me?" Because nothing can ever be so simple as picking up the phone and making a call. Kurt's got his ticket, and is in the process of putting his wallet back into his back pocket when the blonde approaches, his tail stock still with nary a twitch. Turning about when spoken to, his brows rise, and he offers a friendly smile. Of course, there are those now watching, whispering.. mothers pulling their smaller children back and behind them, whispering to the other mothers in their 'group'. No doubt this'll be on facebook later! As it is, the cell phones are coming out ready to video what could be an exciting match between 'authority' and a mutie! The fuzzy blue elf looks completely unconcerned, and his thickly German accented tones are light (as light as German could sound, of course!) "I would follow you anywhere, fraulein. Soft ice cream? It's a little warm for a pretzel.." Let's face it. After spending so much time lurking about in the shadows, sometimes it's just plain fun to put on a little show for all of the oblivious little humans. The faux security lady offers a thin smile in response, motioning away from the crowd with a twitch of her head. "Nothing to see here, folks. Enjoy your day." His answer of following her anywhere is almost put to the test, guiding the blue mutant around to the back of a tent where the rest of the circus-goers never seem to tread. She takes her shades off and flicks the arms inward, turning to look back at the blued form now standing there. "No date for you today?" Given that she had tried to kill one of the closest people in his life not that long ago, she probably could have picked a better line to open with. "Everyone knows that the circus is best shared with company." There's a flickering of flesh and clothing, the woman 'de-rezzing' where she stands. Blonde hair becomes black. Blue eyes become green. The full uniform, complete with sunglasses, shifts on the spot. She even gains an inch or so in height, now standing in slightly more rugged attire that favors brown leather and denim. Enter Tonya Harris, springtime carnival edition. With a friendly smile she holds an arm out toward him, offering "Shall we?" Mystique really should have something of a sign or somesuch for her own son to recognize her. He's not got the ability to discern her through her disguises, and after awhile, it can be pretty embarrassing. The potential was there before, and, well.. At least Kurt doesn't have any growing trust issues because of it. Yet. Kurt does follow easily, glowing yellow eyes taking stock of each twist and turn- not that he has to, anyway.. but still. Never know what lurks-- And when they pass through the flaps of a tent, he dips his head instinctively in order to not make too much contact with the canvas. "No date.." For a long moment, Kurt pauses.. and there.. there she changes right in front of him.. and the hint of a smile turns to a deep, almost bitter frown. His hands ball into fists, and he murmurs so very softly, "You really didn't ask that.. after what you did, did you?" Kurt stays put.. though every muscle wants to go in and exact some revenge for what was done. "She is," not was, "the only person I could ever say was truly mine, und.. you.." Shaking his head, the tail now begins to swish, the tip whipping back and forth. "No more, mother.. never again." To that, Mystique looks disappointed, though even that has a trace amount of amusement yet lurking beneath the surface. As if it were nothing more than an entertaining little game, messing up the lives of everyone around her. It's one of those ailments that seems to affect people with a particular sense of longevity. Things come and go. People come and go. She may as well enjoy these moments while she can. "I don't know if I would go so far as to say never again," 'Tonya' remarks while letting her offered arm drift back down to her side. "Your friend is quite the resilient sort, isn't she? Or perhaps 'stubborn' is a better word for it. Either way, we both know that it takes more than a spear-toss to kill a competent witch. I trust that my point has been made?" Maybe she truly is insane. Here she had planned on spending the day taking in the attractions with her child, actually doing that thing that good parents do, having completely written off what had happened the last time her orbit had passed through his life. Oh, are you still upset over that? Get over it, already! "Understand this, mein sonne. I'm not bitter over the two of you selling me out to one of the Families. That turned out to be fun for a couple of days, though those boys couldn't party nearly as well as they liked to think they did. But, when you go to such lengths as to imitate that my own child had been murdered just to draw me out..." So says the woman that can imitate whatever the heck she pleases. That's her game, dammit! "Nimmermehr," Never again. "Und I mean that. Kurt's mien is sober, serious.. those featureless yellow eyes looking directly at the form and figure of a normal .. person that houses the body and soul of a mutant. His mother. "She was saving my life," Kurt's tones don't rise any higher than that quiet murmur. "You should thank her for that. In a single push, she saved my life und gave you people to.. play with." Though, yes.. he did pray for their souls, lit a candle for them. "I was unaware of what was happening until.. it happened." Thus, his surprise as well. "Und, there was no other way to bring you. A phone call wouldn't have done it.. nor would a consultation request at the local Starbucks.. really, Mother." There, Kurt takes a deep breath as if he hadn't drawn one, and he exhales in a soft sigh. "Promise me you will not actively go after her." "Did you honestly think that I would have let any harm come to you?" As Mystique eliminates a few more inches of space between the two her green eyes start to drift back into solid yellow. Brown hair starts to take on a reddish tint. The monster beneath the normal human skin is starting to reveal itself. And yet... Her hands come to rest upon his shoulders. Gently. Eyes that are now exact duplicates of his stare directly back at him, level. Close. "You didn't need her to save you, Kurt. Have you learned nothing of me, in all of these years? Everything that I do has reason behind it. Everything runs deeper than the surface. I'm not the same person I was that night." That night. The night that she cast him over the bridge and into the river in order to save herself. "After the stunt that you've both played maybe you will understand how far I will go when the situation is no longer within my control. I'm not going to ask you to trust me without reason, but you of all people should understand what it means to have a little faith." It's not a monster that appears before Kurt, no.. not in the body of blue, yellow eyes that look a great deal like his. If asked, the monster lies within, and it's a creature that one day he truly hopes he can reach. Before it's too late. Kurt stands straight.. as straight as he can, anyway, his tail swishing from side to side; the only thing that truly shows off any anxiousness, any anxiety. He doesn't flinch at her touch on either shoulder, but looks straight back into those featureless, glowing yellow eyes. "Everything has a purpose, mother," Kurt whispers, "but I have relied upon myself.. und those I count as friends for my safety, und theirs. This was no different." That fuzzy blue face softens, the angles gentling as he speaks. "Give me reason to trust you then, Mother. Not right now.. not here, but give me a reason." Kurt raises an unconscious hand to where his cross usually lies, but it is absent, and there's a moment before he remembers where it is.. and he drops his hand again. "Having faith in you, mother, is a great deal different than faith in God.. und Christ. They're a little less selfish than you." He smiles, showing those points on his canines, "No offense." In this moment, she starts to smile. It's not entirely friendly, nor even malicious. It's somewhat saddened, to hear once again the truth that this other woman whom Mystique had tried to kill is thought of so much more highly than her. Then there's the anxiety showing within him, as if expecting her to strike out at any instant. They are reminders, ones of many, which constantly chip away at her. This is what happens when she chooses her own path rather than making the effort to meet with Kurt halfway. She's confident in her resolve, to be strong enough to do what she sees as being necessary, but sometimes... Sometimes the pain is real. "They are meant to be portrayed as selfless. Religions tend to not fare so well when viewed from the other perspective. Fortunately, I'm not attempting to create one." As if that excuses all of her behavior. To the part about having having a purpose, and giving reason to trust her, she pointedly asks "Have you discovered the purpose behind me finding you here today?" It's never a bad moment for a life lesson. Kurt searches her face, not moving, looking for something. Anything. He's not caught like a mouse before a cat, no.. but he does stand as still.. waiting. That smile of hers is echoed, and finally, his head cants, his brows rising in askance as she poses her question. "Because yesterday was confession?" He exhales, however, and shakes his head. Either he's unable or unwilling to make the guess, and he asks dutifully, as if reading it from a prompt card behind her. "Und what is the purpose behind your finding me here? I was going.." And there.. what was Kurt going to do? Going to go? He's realizing that the last time he'd seen her, she was being taken away by Sentinels. And then.. all that mess on Genosha. He was going to rescue her.. and.. "Did you come looking for me?" Any felt disappointment doesn't last for long as his brain starts fitting all of the pieces together. Turns out Mystique got herself freed from capture. Surprise! "Have some faith," she repeats as her hair and eyes revert back to default Tonya tones. Then she backs away, just enough, and offers out her arm once more. "I came to offer you some company. If you aren't too embarrassed to hang out with your mother." Serious. The purpose of tracking him down, of her coming out here, of pulling him out of line like she had? It all comes down to this. She wants to spend some time with the guy. She wouldn't be nearly as interesting if she were predictable, right? "I hear it's supposed to be a good show this year. They're intent on rekindling interest with the east coast crowd. Shall we see if it lives up to the hype?" Freed... though Kurt fully believes that she probably wasn't quite as helpless as those poor innocent mutants. But, he was worried about her. Think he'll admit it now? Hell no. Tonya makes her reappearance, and Kurt looks to the ground, shaking his head, his head spinning. No promises gained, no.. nothing. But yet, she asks him to have faith in her? All Kurt can do is trust his mother-- --will be his mother. However often Mystique changes appearances, he does pray that she'll actually change her spots.. but, the blue elf isn't holding his breath. All he can do is pray, and give example of the sort of life he'd like to see her take up. Lots of luck. Taking another deep breath, Kurt lets it out slowly. "I understand that it is supposed to be good this year. Hans Klose is touring with them again." The son of a circus acrobat and a former Rockette, the performer's taken up a dog act using all rescue animals. "I should like to catch it at least once this year." Setback. For a moment there it felt like Mystique was finally getting through, having very similar thoughts as Kurt does. Just..from the other side of the looking glass. Would she honestly stop with the secrets and manipulation if he woke up tomorrow and decided he wanted to join her fight? No. She wouldn't. It's true, that part is now a facet of her core being. But, it's not the entire picture. There's nearly a side to her to accompany every mask which she has worn. Most of them have similar ideals, true enough. In this moment the facet which takes priority is a lot closer to being human, ironically enough. Once more her arm lowers. Once more her expression goes numb. This isn't one of those situations where she can forge ahead and force people to either come join her side or stay the hell out of her way. If she wants this time with her son, she's going to have to find a way to earn it. Kidnapping him kinda defeats the purpose. "Would you rather see it alone?" she inquires, her tone notably softer than before. It's a simple question. The answer should follow suit. Yes, or no. She's reached for him twice, and so far.. her son hasn't reached back. Not yet. Kurt's watching her. It's not a test, it's not. But there's a part of him that needs to be the one to reach.. for his own soul. Her offerance isn't for forgiveness, nor is it in promise. If he offers his arm, his hand, he'll know that there's truly something there; she should know it too. His heart is softer than it should be.. but it is how it should be. Kurt shakes his head at the whispered question after a long moment's pause. The gesture is more in answer to his own thoughts than in answer, truthfully, but it does work. "Nein, mother. I don't want to." Now, the blue, fuzzy elf offers his arm. "Walk with me?" Mystique has mixed volatile chemicals that are easier to work with than trying to connect with her own children. The back and forth play exchanged between the two is not unlike an involved game of Chess or a high stakes hand at the card table. They both want to know more without revealing anything further from their own end. Sooner or later someone is going to have to give in. Is it her being manipulative that she knows Kurt would be the first to give, or is it that she really does know her son? That his heart always manages to come through in the end? Most would condemn her forever for her actions, of which there are numerous counts. That number only continues to climb. Once the dust has settled, he still remains. Every. Time. Even this time. Granted it took a little longer than usual, but part of her mind can't help but put the pieces together. She just got away with murder. The worst kind possible. A crazy person might have sought out this very moment just for such a victory. What might it mean then, if that had never once entered into her plans? Now that the arm is offered to her she knows that the connection is re-established. She pushed and prodded and in the end it is he who gives in, as though it had been his idea all along. Manipulate people for so many years and one cannot help but continue to do so. "There is more on your mind." With a hand given in return now, yes, the connection is re-established, though yes.. Kurt still has a few things on his mind. More than a few, really.. and some, he's not truly willing to share with many people. The slow walk begins, and the tent in which they'd tucked into will eventually be left behind. "There is always something on my mind, mother," Kurt murmurs as he holds the tent flap for her, "I would like to watch the circus. I think things have changed since I was in.." A small, sad smile tinges his face, "I am going to be leaving the.." Beat. "..team." Looking beside him, his brows rise, and he continues quickly, "I haven't yet decided what it is I will do." "I would be worried if there was not," Mystique replies with a surprisingly friendly tone returning to her voice. Gentle encouragement. Tell her more. She is a good listener, even if she doesn't always agree with what she hears. Then the bombshell lands. Leaving the team. It's taken all of her years of practicing her poker face to not give away her inner-most feelings in this moment. It isn't that he's 'coming around,' but in this the first step had been his to make. His decision. How similar is this to when she got him to offer his arm to her but a moment ago? Make it become his idea. But..had she been a driving force behind this one? For once she isn't so sure. "With or without that team, you do know that you're never alone..." she says, half in question and half in reminder. "I'm certain that you will find your calling in time, but until then you have the support of others." This time it's said strictly as a caring parent, not as a conniving terrorist. Honest! "They are still my family, mother," Kurt reminds softly, gently, as they walk. "I know I'm not alone. I haven't walked alone in a little while." He has some friends that are truly special, and others, well.. he still would do anything for them. "I've been away from them before.. in Scotland." Excalibur. Of course, it was when he thought they were all dead, but! "But," here, he takes a deep breath and lets it go once again, "my search for the research," which she already is so very aware of, "is taking more time und effort." Mystique gently nods once, eyes narrowing slightly with their reintroduction to sunlight and so many people running around. Care-free. Oblivious to the troubles that surround them all, always lurking. They have it easy, on several levels. When all they see are monsters, why should they be surprised when they begin to act like ones? Maybe one of these days she will explain to Kurt exactly why it is that she opposes their rule as vehemently as she does. Later, though. Once he's ready to truly hear what she has to say. "It becomes a larger threat to us all. Every day they gather more momentum against us." Once again, strictly the truth. In this subject she feels that he can handle it. Besides, the matter of mutant research is something of interest to her, as well. Perhaps they will finally have some common ground to connect on? "I have something that might be of use to your search." Time for the olive branch. Her expression hardens around the edges, becoming more cold and detached. "If you believed that the Family had only dealt with what was contained within those two cases, you would be wrong." A lingering glance is passed your way before she asks "Are you ready to progress to the next level? You will not like what you see. The labs at Barpha Narka were only the start." When Kurt comes back into the day's light, those yellow eyes blink away the glare as he gets reaccustomed. The appearance of a blue, fuzzy dude in the company of a rather lovely young lady certainly does get looks.. as many looks, certainly, as he does when he's with Amanda. But, when he looks at those non-mutants, there isn't a feeling of.. distaste, no. It's compassion. They simply don't know. They don't understand what is being done to keep them safe. Now, however, there truly isn't the ability to speak of such things in the open. It's been said before; standing between the groups.. protecting each from the other as only one man can. And along the way, help will hopefully be given. Here, when his mother speaks again, those pointed ears seem to twitch, and she has Kurt's full attention. "It is time to follow the money, mother," he murmurs. "I know that.." The labs were just the tip? In a way, he'd known that. But to actually hear it, Kurt pauses in his step. "I haven't liked what I've seen since beginning this," is murmured. "What people are capable of doing..." There's a side to Mystique that few ever get the chance to witness. It's a side which she rarely allows herself to feel. Sure there's always the arrogance that she will be fine, that her children will be fine because they are of her genes. She still worries. When Kurt's last shared thought trails off she stops beside him and draws her arms around the other mutant, the offered hug less possessive and more protective. Out in the open where outside ears might overhear something, she pitches her voice low between the two and keeps it directed right at one of those tapered ears. "Be careful." When she leans back there's absolutely nothing left to suggest that she had ever been concerned. There's a warm smile in place and a look of merriment within her eyes. Her social game face, hopefully to be replaced with something a bit more genuine before the day is through. Ahead of them is the circus. Behind them is a nightmare. "What would you like to do first?" Category:Log